Blackblood clan
The '''Blackblood clan '''is a new and growing tribe. They were once only five orcs hidden away in Redridge until their leader Ro'garsh, from the Blackrock Clan, was murdered. The othes fled apart from ones who now stands by Varekk Wolfheart, who took over the clan in favour of the Old Horde. Background Uther Lightbringer and Arthas Menethil move against the Blackrock clan of orcs, who have recently captured citizens from Strahnbrad. Though they quickly build a base and recruit riflemen from smith and enchanter Feranor Steeltoe, Uther and Arthas arrive too late to save the villagers who were just sacrificed to the Burning Legion by orcs who have re-embraced their demon worshiping. Arthas leads an assault against the Blackrock encampment, slaying every orc there. The news of the attack spread to other blackrock orcs and they fled or left the clan completely. The Blackblood Orc Clan first made its name during the First War. Originally only a Warband, lead by Ro'garsh the Black, this Clan formed when the Shadow Council first began to distribute the blood of Mannoroth amongst the Horde. Brutal and savage, every member was expected to take part in dark and often self-destructive rituals, in attempts to make themselves more resilient. The results yielded a Clan of barbaric and murderous Orcs. When the call to arms came, and the invasion of Azeroth began, the Blackblood Clan rallied, drinking deeply of the blood, they set their path to conquer in the name of the Orcish Horde. History Ro'Garsh the Black Ro’garsh the Black, son of Kre’tar, last of the true Blackblood gene line has had his name slated from most records that still exist amongst the Horde. Deemed a traitor towards the ending days of the Second War, Ro’garsh was banished from the Horde, along with his Clan. Few sources still exist on the true Hero that was Ro’garsh the Black. Childhood Ro’garsh was raised by his father, Kre’tar within the halls Blackrock. His mother died during childbirth, something that Kre’tar would never forgive his son for. However, seeing war on the horizon and aging himself, Kre’tar took it upon himself to imbue his strength and knowledge into his son via the Demonic Ritual of Artificial Aging, performed by several Warlocks under Kre’tar’s command. Ro’garsh was ripped of his childhood and forcefully enhanced. As a result, the six year old Ro’garsh had achieved ‘manhood’ long before his time, scarring his upper body with blackened tattoo like markings. Confused and upset, Ro’garsh struck down the Warlocks at Kre’tar’s command with his bare hands. Unable to subdue his son, Kre’tar drew his blade and turned against him, blaming him for the death of his wife and the collapse of his life. Ro’garsh wasted little strength in killing his so-called father, running him through with his own blade, before casting his body from the spire, into the raging lava below. Adulthood Albeit forced, Ro’garsh was now a fully grown male Orc. He spent the few years before the Second War, tempering his skills in combat with the other Blackrock Clan Orcs, under the command of Co’thak, a Blackrock Captain. Co’thak had taken Ro’garsh under his wing, knowing the plight Kre’tar had forced upon him. However, he would never let Ro’garsh know that he had seen what had happened. The two became close friends and brothers in arms and Ro’garsh felt he had found a new father-figure. When the call went up, the Blackrock Clan, along with Ro’garsh and Co’thak were sent to the frontlines. The Second War During the early days of the Second War, Ro’garsh was just a grunt, serving under the command of Captain Co’thak, in his Warband. The Blackrock Clan served as the vanguard throughout the Second War, alongside the Black Tooth Grin Clan, Twilight’s Hammer Clan, Stormreaver Clan, Bleeding Hollow Clan, Dragonmaw Clan, Burning Blade Clan, Several Ogre Tribes, the majority of the Forrest Troll Tribes, the Red Dragonflight under the control of the Demon Soul, The Goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel and Death Knights (Created by Gul’dan) all under the rule of Orgimm Doomhammer, Warchief of the Horde. This vast and powerful army struck out at the Eastern Kingdoms from two points. Ro’garsh was part of the bulk designated the task of clearing the path from Blackrock to Ironforge, the Capital City of the Dwarves, allies of the Humans. During their spearhead attack against the Alliance of Lordaeron, Co’thak led his Warband against several settlements under Human and Dwarf occupation. During one of these plundering raids, Co’thak took deep wounds when he was ambushed by a Human Emissary of the Alliance. Ro’garsh was quick to cut down the Human aggressor, savagely cutting out his eyes as trophies for his Captain. However, Co’thak could not be saved by the shamanic healing magics of the Orcs… Death of Co'Thak Upon his deathbed, Co’thak gave charge to his apprentice, Ro’garsh, asking that he carried on his role within the Warband. Many of the Warband questioned such an act, but through loyalty to their Dead Captain, accepted the command of Ro’garsh. However, Ro’garsh, distraught at the loss of his friend and mentor became irrational and unpredictable, often pushing ahead of the Blackrock Clan, seizing points with only his Warband at his back. These radicals soon caught the eye of Killrogg Deadeye, Chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, whom extended his admiration of the young Captain. It would be the act of forward assaults that would make Ro’garsh a feared name among the Alliance and the Horde alike. Corruption A month into the campaign, along the path to Loch Modan, Ro’garsh lead his Warband away upon the eve of a skirmish against a Dwarven Calvary brigade, into the heart of the Badlands. The raid was concluded without incident and the encampment was burned to the ground, the heads of the Dwarves mounted upon pikes as a warning to any that would dare oppose the might of the Horde. As the flames raged, and the Warband laid waste to the camp, a shadowy figure emerged, hooded and cloaked, demanding to see Ro’garsh. Ro’garsh agreed, keeping his bodyguard close to his side. The figure claimed to be a member of the destroyed Shadow Council, acting on behalf of Gul’dan, there to make an offer to Ro’garsh. An offer of Blood and Glory. The young and naive Ro’garsh, lustful for battle and victory, accepted. Ro’garsh and his Warband had been selected from amongst the elite of the Horde by Gul’dan and his minions, to drink deep the Blood of Mannoroth and so Ro’garsh proclaimed himself Chieftain of his Warband, dubbing them the Blackbloods, in lieu of their new found might. When the rest of the army reached the encampment, Killrogg Deadeye gave his support to Ro’garsh, making his position legal and official. The Blackblood Clan was born and continued their path of destruction across the field, keeping their new friend hidden and partaking the Blood in secret, knowing that if their secret was ever discovered, they’d be put to death by Doomhammer. The Assault on Loch Modan During the pinnacle of the assault upon the Eastern Kingdoms, the Blackblood Clan and the Bleeding Hollow Clan joined forces as they pushed through to Loch Modan. The Dwarven and Gnomish forces there found themselves heavily out numbered and out muscled. However, the Gnomes, now folded into the Alliance of Lordaeron had provided their Dwarven friends with mighty siege weapons, able to rain down decimating rounds against the Horde. Killrogg, realising his advance against such heavy fortifications and armaments would decimate the majority of the Bleeding Hollow and Blackblood Clans, found himself at a disadvantage. It was then that Ro’garsh stepped up, offering his council. The two discussed battle plans for the best part of two days, plotting strategic points, sending out scouts and assessing the enemies’ numbers but to no avail. Several more days passed before one of the Blackblood scouts returned, several arrows embedded in his flesh and bearing wounds that would usually outright kill an Orc. Armed now, with the information of a secret pass through the eastern hills, Ro’garsh set his path to glory. It was agreed that Deadeye would draw the fire of the enemy line, whilst Ro’garsh would take only half of his Clan and lead them behind enemy lines to destroy the siege engines. Stunned and without support, the Dwarven line was swiftly overwhelmed and slaughtered like lambs by the Blood Gorged Blackblood Clan. The Bleeding Hollow Clan, alongside the Blackblood members that stayed with them, wasted no time in setting upon the northern foothills, striking to regroup with Ro’garsh. It was here that questions were raised about Ro’garsh and the Blackblood Clans methods. Uncovered As Ro’garsh came to the siege-line, their shadowy friend came forth once more, bestowing them with the gift. Their bodies awash with bloodlust and power, the Blackblood Clan struck out without mercy. Within hours, the siege line had been utterly crushed. Mighty roars of victory echoed throughout the valleys as the banners of the Bleeding Hollow and Blackbloods were raised. However, the celebrations would be cut short when Deadeye received reports from his forward scouts of a mysterious figure in possession of Demonic Blood. Deadeye quickly rounded up the Blackbloods amongst the ranks and had them tied and inspected by his own Warlocks. Disgusted by their disloyalty and betrayal, Deadeye had the prisoners executed. Ro’garsh was later found within the quarters of the Dwarven Commander, fat and bloated from plunder of gold and meat and blood. As Deadeye approached, his intent was realised. Ro’garsh quickly armed himself and met Deadeye in combat. The two fought and squabbled for the best part of the night, both refusing to back down. It was upon this day that Ro’garsh earned his title “The Black” bestowed upon him by Deadeye, in acknowledgement of his treacherous method of using the Blood of Demons as a tool of War. Hopelessly outnumbered and knowing the Blackrock Clan and the rest of the army would arrive soon, Ro’garsh took the remains of his Clan and fought for their freedom. The majority of the Blackblood Clan was eliminated at the hands of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, but Ro’garsh was able to escape with the few remaining members of his loyal Clan. Outlawed Ro’garsh had provided the Horde with several vital victories, solidifying the Hordes hold over the majority of the southern lands. However, Deadeye would not sit on the knowledge he had learned and quickly distributed the information amongst Horde leadership. Branded an outlaw, Ro’garsh had no home to return to and was once again alone; say for the 24 members of the Clan that had survived. With nowhere to return to, and the War raging across the continent, Ro’garsh led the remnants of the Clan into the Eastern Hills and remained there until the War concluded, evading both the Alliance and the Horde that wanted them dead. Passing of the Torch, the Death of Ro'Garsh the Black Work in progress Hidden To be updated. Category:Orcs Category:Horde Category:Horde Guilds Category:Blackblood